I'll Be Yours
by Lady Calina
Summary: Last Chap Is Up! Bella discovers that Carlisle has stayed behind to protect her as Edward wished and finds comfort in a familiar face. When she discovers the family's reason for leaving, her world is changed. M: Death, Violence, Language & Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Fortunate Accident

This is my first story in a long time, so forgive me if I'm rusty. This is set during New Moon, after Bella's bike accident. When she discovers that Carlisle has stayed behind to protect her as Edward wished, she finds comfort in a a familiar face. When she discovers that the family leaving had to do with more than Edward, though, her world is changed forever.

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline! Please review, I love feedback. Let me know what you think!

BPoV

Exam rooms are always freezing, as if they do it to help ease patient's fevers with no regard for those without them. Alright, I was being a little inconsiderate. I'm sure that the staff got overheated running around all day, too. Two to one, they win, it stays cold. I adjusted my pull-over, trying not to look like a shivering chihuahua as I waited to be seen for my now non-bleeding head. It had stopped a few minutes ago after I applied pressure, but I still needed to see if it needed stitches. Me and stitches, friends to the end it seemed as of late.

My head throbbed as I cradled it in my hands and heard the door 'click' open. Looking up, I felt a hot wave hit me like a brick wall, as if I'd swallowed boiling water and it was slowly cooking my fingers and toes. It took me a moment to steady myself, to blink and realize what I was seeing was real.

"Carlisle?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but I guess thats what the past few months had done to me. He just stood there for a moment and smiled, flipping through my chart as he closed the door behind him and came a bit closer.

"Bella... Nice to know not much has changed. Let me see that cut." He leaned in and I held my breath for a minute, trying to remain calm. Where the hell had he been? Had he really been in town this entire time and just not said anything? His hands brushed back my hair for a better look at the wound, and while it only took him a second it felt like forever. I'd never been comfortable with people being too close, but it was a different sort of comfortability with Carlisle, a tension of some sort that always seemed like a glass of water just about to spill over. I suppose that'd be normal though, considering the man looked like a god.

He finished and I looked up, shrugging as a caught my breath,"Yeah, still a klutz. It doesn't hurt too bad now, just a headache. I debated coming in but---"

"I'm glad you did." He cut me off, "This doesn't seem to be too deep so you should be fine, but I'm more concerned about how it happened. Motorcycles?" He sat down beside me, his hand on my knee as he sighed. "Bella..."

I held up a hand, "I know, just stop. I know. I'm a big pathetic walking mess, but thats okay. I'm starting to accept--"

"No, obviously you're not," he cut me off, his expression dripping with sympathy. I'd gotten tired of sympathy, it did no good whatsoever. It sure as hell wasn't going to bring Edward back, which was all I wanted. "Bella, I won't pretend to know what you're going through but this has to stop. Edward wouldn't want you to be like this."

I almost wanted to growl, I was so angry, but I just didn't have the strength with Carlisle. Something about him oozed serenity, calm, peace. That was just him. Sometimes I wondered how he did it, but right now I didn't care, I was just grateful for it. I looked down, really not wanting to tear up for the billionth time over this. I just couldn't, it was so much easier to just be angry.

"He's being selfish, wanting me to just stay put and not be 'reckless' while he's away, but claims he doesn't even want to be with me anymore!" my hands were shaking, but at least I had someone to vent to. I sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just too much." Carlisle's hand never moved from my knee but instead rubbed it therapeutically, and I felt the tension begin to ebb away. A knock at the door broke the rhythmic massage and I looked up, nearly ten minutes had passed since he'd come in. They probably needed him in another room.

He removed his hand, standing as a feminine voice said, "Dr. Cullen, you're needed in Room 4." Yup. His head dropped for a moment as if he were tired, though I knew that wasn't the case.

"I'll be right there, thank you." he responded, turning back to face me with a solemn expression. "I understand that you're angry, you're hurt, but please... if you're angry with him, this isn't the way to go about showing it. Think about everyone else you're hurting in the process. I--"

"You? Where have you been this whole time, Carlisle?" Then came the tears, just like before, no use fighting them. I'm sure that I looked completely unstable, a total wreck, but I didn't care. "You've been here, right here! You've been going about your business like nothing happened, when everything has happened! Everything has changed and I seem to be the only one who cares!" I broke down, that was it. I buried my face in my hands and winced as my fingers touched the open wound. Fantastic, I couldn't even be miserable gracefully. I felt Carlisle move closer, and when I looked up he had knelt down to be at eye-level with me. Again, my breath caught in my throat.

"Of course I care, Bella." He looked at me like he had never meant anything more than he meant those words. "I know we may not have gotten much time together, but that doesn't lessen how I feel about you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you... especially if it was because of all of this." He rose, and I was able to breathe again as I watched him gather his clipboard and turn towards the door. He paused, "Before you call Edward selfish, imagine how your behavior seems to those who love you."

He wasn't getting the last word, no matter how right he was. "If you cared about me so much, why haven't you called? Why haven't I seen you?" There was no noble excuse for that, at least I didn't think so until he turned back and met my gaze.

"Edward asked me to watch over you, but not to see or speak to you. He felt it would only make things harder." My anger towards him softened with those words, but hardened towards Edward. So it would make things harder for me to have some kind of support after he just left like that? Nothing would have been harder than what I'd been enduring, and for him to be so presumptuous as to think he knew what was best for me after leaving me...

Taking a deep breath, I stood and let Carlisle open the door for me. I turned back to face him once we were out in the hallway and said, "I'm sorry I took it all out on you. You were just respecting his wishes." He smirked as if nothing had happened, leaning on the door frame as I turned to leave.

"Bella, wait," He grabbed my arm gently, turning me back towards him as he began writing something on his prescription pad. I shook my head,

"I don't need any pain meds, I'll be fi--"

"I insist you take this, and call me in the morning." He interrupted with a quick wink, turning on his heels as he continued his day. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket, walking out of the waiting room and into the parking lot with no intention of filling the prescription. It was dusk and the evening chill had started to settle as I got into my truck and headed home. Even after a year, I still hadn't adjusted to the temperature. Couldn't take much longer, right?

I sighed, the streetlights casting orbs on my sprinkled windshield as I turned into my driveway and shut of the engine. I sat back, closing my eyes for a moment as I replayed the day in my head, frame by frame. I didn't want Charlie to see me so frazzled, not again. Maybe I could pretend a little better today, for him. I got out of the truck, trying unsuccessfully not to slam the door, and headed inside.

Charlie turned partially, not wanting to miss whatever sports highlight was on, "Hey Bells, how'd your day go?"

I shrugged, letting my hair fall over the cut, "Not too bad, just went out and about. It was good to just get out." Okay, it wasn't a complete lie. It had been good to see Carlisle again, but that was the extent of the day's 'goodness'. Charlie gave a small smile and nodded, he believed me.

Running upstairs, I stripped off my damp jacket and pulled my hair up into a clip as I collapsed back onto the bed with a long, tired groan. I rolled over and curled up, exhausted beyond belief. Shifting, I heard a crackling and looked down. Oh, the prescription. I took the piece of paper out and unfolded it, curious as to what you give someone with a chronic case of klutz.

"I've already seen and spoken to you, so my promise is broken. I'm here." it read. I put it aside and laid back down, then laughed as I remembered his 'call me in the morning' comment. I'd have to take him up on that.

Thats when I felt it again, that same hot wave smash into me, threatening to cook me alive if I fought it but relieve every care in the world if I went with it. Maybe I was finally adjusting to this chilly temperature.


	2. Chapter 2: Now Or Later

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline! Please review, I love feedback. Let me know what you think!

CPoV

I wondered whether or not she had read the note, and I would've understood if she hadn't. Bella had been through so much and, though we all often forgot her youth due to her exceeding maturity, she was at her breaking point. I wasn't surprised. After overcoming everything they had, she and Edward had seemed to finally be safe, at least as safe as any of us could be. Then, on what should have marked the beginning of the rest of her life, everything was once again turned on end. I both pitied and admired her for all she'd endured and her quiet grace in the face of it.

For a moment I lay with my eyes closed, the early morning sun trickling in through the edge of drawn curtains. I was sure pity was the last thing she really wanted, seeing as it was so abundant with those around her lately. I took an unnecessary deep breath to ready myself and rose, deciding to wait a few more moments before going about my day. I had called out of work, which most people saw as understandable considering they thought my wife had left with the children. It sounded terrible, but really wasn't so far from the truth. Esme had, in fact, taken them all...aside from Edward.

The phone rang and in an instant I was at it, looking down at the Caller ID hopefully. 'BELLA'. I smiled to myself, knowing she hadn't been able to really speak to anyone about what had happened. A small but visible weight had been lifted from her during our brief meeting the day before, I could see it in her face as I turned to leave. I answered, pausing for a moment before speaking. When you had Caller ID, didn't it seem sort of silly to say 'Hello?' as if you didn't know who it is? Why was I suddenly questioning telephone etiquette?

"Hello, Bella." my words were suspended in silence and I could hear her on the other end hesitating. I wondered what was wrong, but she responded before I could ask.

"Clever, clever with the 'call me in the morning' thing." I nearly heard her smiling through the phone, and it warmed something in me to hear something other than misery or anger in her voice.

"I'm glad you called, to be honest." I leaned against the bedpost, my head tilted upwards, "I took the day off and I've realized that I have nothing to do nor anyone to do it with." I paused, and I'm sure if my face could've reddened it would've. Emmett's sense of humor was rubbing off on me, it seemed. What an awkward moment to realize it. I heard her suppress a giggle and knew she was trying her hardest not to point it out.

"They really don't come to visit?" She seemed surprised, as if we had been lying to her. I suppose I sort of had been. Sighing, I sat down on the bed, my forehead against the post.

"No, they don't." I looked up at a picture of Esme and I that hung beside the door and immediately dropped my gaze back to the floor. "They call. Alice and Jasper aren't gone forever, I'm sure, but Jasper still hasn't really forgiven himself for what happened." I hoped she wouldn't think to mention the others.

"He should, it was my fault for being a klutz yet again." I started to wonder if she would ever stop blaming herself. Beating herself up over the results of a paper cut wasn't worth it.

"Those things happen, it doesn't make you a klutz." I laughed softly, "At least, not that time."

"Gee, thanks. You're so sweet." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, but I still couldn't help but keep chuckling. It had been a long time since I'd heard her have any real humor and it was refreshing. Bella, when she was happy, was quite the sight to behold. Although even in sadness, she still had something fascinating about her that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," I could hear her growl softly in playful aggravation as I stood up and walked towards the windows, opening the drapes to finally let the light in fully.

She gave an over-exaggerated sigh, "Remind me why I called again?"

"Because I'm irresistible." I said light-heartedly, poking at her further. Sometimes she was just too easy to be playful with, but it worked to her advantage I guessed. At least then people could easily cheer her up, or try to.

"Oh, yeah. Damn my petty human weakness. Just can't stay away." Her voice dropped off, as if she were trying to make a joke but it hit just a little too close to the truth. I closed my eyes for a moment as if I'd felt the words literally sting.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taunted. Tell me you plan to avoid motorcycles today." I still couldn't believe that she had gone to such extremes. Then again, maybe I could.

"I will, I will." She assured me, "I don't really know what I'm gonna do today, though." she paused, and I knew she wasn't finished. After a long sigh she continued, "It's like everyone else's problems seem trivial now... I know that sounds terrible, I just generally dislike most of my friends lately."

"No, its normal Bella. You've been through more than they could imagine... you just don't relate to them." I hung my head, hearing the conflict in her voice as she struggled to return to her normal life unsuccessfully and I sympathized. It couldn't be easy to smile and pretend the world was what you once thought it to be. "Come over." I blurted out, not quite thinking it through fully. What would we even do, watch movies? There was a moment of silence and the air in the room seemed to thicken as I placed one hand on the window frame and leaned forward.

"You wanna see me?" Again with the surprised voice. Had I never shown her that genuinely cared for her? I caught myself and realized why she was so stunned. She had only ever seen me when she was with Edward, like a father-figure, it would be natural for her to assume I wouldn't be interested in a usual 'friendship'. Having a conversation was so difficult with her.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't." I began, "Besides, you ought to have some company that you can speak openly with. It must be nerve-wrecking to edit out details to everyone when you just want to vent. That's what I'm here for." Sitting down on the window ledge, I looked out into the woods and felt foolish. I couldn't take it back, though. After all, this was the first time in God-knows how long that I'd been alone, so maybe I needed the company just as much as she did. I could hear her biting her lip on the other end, it was a nervous tick of hers that always gave her confidant act away. I found it to be endearing.

"Okay." she finally agreed, and suddenly I felt the air get much lighter, "only one problem..." I grinned, there was always 'one problem'.

"Whats that?" It was too early for any serious complications so I wasn't too concerned, but she seemed hesitant.

"What do I tell Charlie?" Ah, that explained it. I squinted against the now-steady sunbeam coming through the window and tried to think. Then it hit me.

"Does he usually ask you where you're going?" I heard her release the breath she'd been holding while waiting for my response.

"Good point, its 8:30," she started, "do you want me now or later?" I heard her stutter and again my mind channeled Emmett's crude humor, "I mean, um... Fuck. No, not fuck. I meant, like, damn. UGH. I'm hanging up." I couldn't help but burst into laughter, and I knew on the other end of the line she was fuming and plotting her revenge. She was trying so hard, and she really didn't need to.

"Wait, wait," I composed myself, barely, "Now is fine." I heard her pause for a moment, debating on what to say, then a sharp 'click'. I hung up and went the closet, opening the doors to try and find something to wear. Alice, ever the fashionista, had gone through and tried to update my wardrobe before she left. I grabbed a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, deciding to be as casual as I was capable of being. Leaving the shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned to just below the hollow of my throat, I changed into tennis shoes and went downstairs. 8:30, she probably hadn't eaten breakfast yet... I'd make her something when she got here. It was always nice to cook, actually use the great kitchen we had... I had, now.

I stopped at the foot of the stairs, wondering why I was dwelling. Squeezing the banister, I looked down and reasoned with myself that I was just happy to have someone I could actually relate to around for the first time in months. She would be Edward's mate... eventually. Hopefully, if he ever came to his senses. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late when he did, he wouldn't forgive himself if she moved on. I sat down on the bottom step, exhaling to relieve tension as I leaned my head back against the railing. Looking up, various photos from over the years stared back at me. My family was gone and, at least for now, Esme and I were the only two who understood the gravity of that separation. Tears would've come if the could've, I'm sure, but they couldn't. Sometimes that just made things hurt more. Maybe Edward had been right about how seeing me would make things harder on her... maybe I was being selfish.

I felt like a fraud. Here I was, trying to console her when I couldn't even console myself. I couldn't even admit to myself that I was indeed being selfish. I had no one else, and I suppose her misery was just an excuse to have a companion. How pathetic I had were right; behind every great man stands a great woman. Without mine, it seemed I wasn't so great, but I couldn't continue on this way. Esme wasn't coming back, even if the others did. I had to consider and accept the fact that it may just be Bella and I for a very long time. How long would 'very long' be was the question. For the moment, that meant very different things to both of us.

I looked up at the clock above the door as I heard her truck pull into the driveway. As usual, I'd had an hour's worth of thoughts in only a few minutes, further proving the difference in our definition of time. As I saw her walk towards the door, I rose and went to open it. Whether I was being selfish or not, it was too late to reconsider.


	3. Chapter 3: Role Reversal

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline! Please review, I love feedback. Let me know what you think!

BPoV

My nerves were shot to hell as I raised my hand to knock on Carlisle's door, only to see that he was already at it. He had probably heard me coming from a mile away. Dropping my hand, I gave my best attempt at a smile as he opened the door and looked down at me with what seemed to be the same pitiful, forced smile I had. Something was wrong and maybe it was me.

"Come in," He placed a hand on my arm, gently guiding me inside as the sun trickled down through the tree line and cast that signature sparkle along the curve of his neck and half of his face. Oh my God, why was I checking Carlisle out? It had to be the sparkles. What girl isn't distracted by sparkles? After all, look at the body glitter business.

I turned to face him as he closed the door behind us, catching a better look. His eyes seemed sunken, hollow as if he'd spent the whole night either crying or, well, unable to sleep. Not that should have bothered him at all.

"What's wrong?" I leaned on the railing beside me while I watched him pause. He was going to lie.

Looking down for a moment, I saw him try to force the false smile to be bigger. "What do you mean?" I stepped forward and noticed him hesitate and step back, almost pinning himself to the door. It had to be me.

I reached up, cupping his cheek, "You just look drained, literally. Are you okay?" I realized how wildly inappropriate it seemed and withdrew my hand. For the moment it was there, though, he seemed to turn his face in as if it were welcomed. I watched him straighten his posture, trying to look like he wasn't in shambles, but his face kept giving him away.

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I'm fine." He tried to walk passed me, acting a little flustered as I caught his arm and turned him back to face me. To be honest, if he hadn't wanted to be turned I wouldn't have been able to do it. Something was wrong.

"I'm not buying it," I shook my head, "You look like you've been crying."

I watched him smirk genuinely, amused. "I can't cry, Bella."

"I'm not stupid, I know that." He was trying to blow me off, but after he'd helped me yesterday I wasn't going to let this go. "I'm just saying… you could tell me, you know. I'm guessing you need a friend as much as I do." I let his arm go, not realizing I was still holding it.

He sighed quietly, one hand on the banister as he met my gaze and laughed in a low tone, "Yes, well… Misery does love company. I guess that makes us best of friends at the moment."

I felt like a jackass instantly, "I'm sorry, I--"

"Don't be, its alright." He turned and continued up the stairs, looking back over his shoulder, "Have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm fine really." He was not going to waste his time cooking for me in this condition. Then it hit me, "Have you?"

He hesitated, "Not for a day or so to be honest but, like you, I'm fine." That explained why he looked so defeated, but I still didn't think that was the only reason.

"You can really do that?" I was honestly curious, not that I was worried. Carlisle had more control than to make me a mid-morning snack.

He walked behind the kitchen counter as I took a seat on the barstool and propped myself up on my elbows. "Its not ideal to, no, but these are extraordinary circumstances." He ran one hand through his hair, which had fallen into his eyes, and turned to fridge. "Sometimes, like you again I'm sure, emotions get the best of me and I just don't have it in me to feed."

"Yeah, I've been there."

He sighed, probably remembering that my coming over wasn't planned, so there was no food in the house. He turned back to me and tried to change the subject. "So tell me, Bella, what have you been up to? Keeping busy?"

"I'm sure you already know." If Edward had told me to watch out for me, I was sure that he not only knew what I'd be up to, but everything I'd done or said over the past few months. Nosey vampires.

Carlisle's eyes brightened with an edge of happiness, "Humor me."

"I sulked for a few months, I guess I'm still sulking." He wanted the truth, he'd get it. "Going out hasn't really been worth it. Like I said, all my old friends just seem petty. They're sweet and I love them, don't get me wrong. It's just like you said, though, I can't relate to them anymore." I looked down at my wrist, trying to avoid eye contact so he couldn't see the frustration in mine.

He sat down beside me, resting his head in one hand and he leaned against the counter. "Hopefully, in time, it will pass. I really hope it does, for your sake." At least that was a true statement.

"Doesn't feel like it will." I shifted in my seat, sulking once again. He placed one hand over mine, lifting my chin to look him in the eyes with the other.

"Give it time." Something about his eyes weren't feral like Edward's, they just had just a soothing… something to them.

I sighed, "Well, unlike you, I don't have much time to give." It was unfair, I know, but I felt a little put off. Ten years was like a minute to them, so how many decades would pass before Edward remembered me?

Carlisle looked down, and I'm sure he was exasperated. "Bella…"

I held up a hand to stop him. "I get it, I know. No one wants to damn my soul, no matter what I do or say to try to convince all of you that there's no possible way any of you are damned."

"You're the first human I've known that sees it that way. It flies in the face of most people's beliefs"

"Yeah well, so does a vampire that doesn't kill people." I got him to smirk again, "Even I would be damned, isn't it my choice what happens to my soul?"

He nodded but he didn't need to. I knew I was right. "You're right, it is, but Edward doesn't want that guilt on his shoulders. You can't blame him for it." Sure I could, but it wouldn't be fair and I knew it. So did Carlisle. "Its like I said before, imagine the situation in reverse and you believed as he did, could you damn him?" He knew the answer before I said it.

"No, and I know." I shook my head, scrunching my face up in consternation, "He just has to make everything so difficult."

His eyes widened some and he laughed a genuine laugh as he went to get up, "You don't exactly make things any easier on him, I promise."

I looked down as he took his hand off of mine and noticed something was missing, "Where's your ring?"

He looked down at his hand, quickly placing it in his pocket as he started walking towards the living room. "The cover story around town is that Esme left with the children, so I'm keeping up appearances." If that was the truth, he wouldn't have been so quick to walk away.

I got up and followed him. I wasn't going to drop it again. "Its just a cover story?"

"Why would it be anything else?" he didn't even turn around as he entered the room, but instead simply sat down on the couch and tried to be nonchalant.

Usually, I marveled at the Cullen's house, especially the living room. This time, however, I barged past the beautiful artwork and modern detailing to sit down beside him and look him dead in the face. "You look like I did in December, I know that look." Why wouldn't he just talk to me? Was he only good at listening? I took a deep breath and finally said, "Vampires must grieve slower than humans."

He almost looked angry, but the look on his face was more like I'd ripped a really big Band-Aid off a serious wound too fast and too soon. "Well, I suppose grieving one year's worth of love would be much different than nearly ninety." Ouch.

"Yeah…probably." I stumbled over my words, trying to find an apology that suited the insult. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I shouldn't have pried." It wasn't good enough, but it was all I had.

"You're fine, I guess that since you're the only person besides Esme and I who know, you're the only person I can talk to about it." Well, at least my rudeness had resulted in something good.

I couldn't think of why Esme would leave him, they'd always seemed so happy. Then again, so had my parents, until the end. "She just left?"

"Not quite." He shifted, turning his body to face me completely. "It was a long time coming, you could say." Looking down, he sighed and continued, "Things started to just… slip away. We kept up appearances for everyone, of coarse, but I think we both knew this was how it would end up."

I looked down as well. It looked like we both had pretty shitty luck in love lately. "I take it this isn't just a trial separation."

He shook his head, eyes looking up and to the side for a second before returning to the floor. "Technically, emotionally, we've been separated for the past year. So no, I don't think this is a 'trial' anything." Wow, and here I was crying over someone who I'd known a year.

"What are you going to do now, though?" I looked up to find him looking right back at me, and my voice dropped a pitch lower. "I mean, if everyone is just never coming back, you can't just be alone forever."

He leaned in for a moment, as if to let me in on a secret. "I was alone for a very long time before Edward. It would be difficult, but I think I could manage again." He smiled, but it was forced. He was trying to reassure me again, but it was too late.

I stood up, my hands on my hips and I smiled down at him. "You're not going to."

"I'm not sure I catch your meaning." He settled back, looking up at me with a suspicious glare and I threw my hands up. How many times did I have to ask?

"You're going to turn me. We'll be miserable together, but at least then we'll have each other."

"You're very kind to offer, Bella, but I don't think that should be how you go about eternity." He laughed it off and I felt like I was going to burst, I was fuming.

"Oh right, I should just be miserable -and- alone, -and- grow old, -and- die. Right, that sounds like a much better plan." I was so tired of this holier-than-thou gig, did no one take my wishes into consideration?

Carlisle grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me down, "I want you to look at me, Bella." He shook me, which shocked me enough to pay attention, "Look!" Seeing my face, he lowered his tone. "If Edward does come back, and I pray he does, he would never forgive me if I had turned you. You're his."

I saw red. "No, no, no. I call bullshit." He tried to talk and I placed a hand over his mouth, "He told me he didn't want me anymore. He told me it was over and done with." "If he hadn't I'd still be upset that he's gone, but do you really think I'd be -this- bad? Be serious."

"He'll come back for you, Bella." His hands were still holding onto my arms, "He would be a fool not to, and he knows it." with that, he let me go and sat back into the cushions.

I couldn't help but still feel cheated, "And in the meantime I do what?"

"At least he's coming back for you, be thankful." Oh.

I placed one hand over his left hand, over where his ring should've been, "I'm sorry, Carlisle--"

"Stop apologizing." he muttered, "Like I said, I'll adapt. Lets focus on getting you 'Okay' and then, maybe, we'll discuss my situation a bit more." He stood up, grabbing the stereo remote to turn on some music. I assumed he was trying to break the long silence that had thickened the space between us.

"She's just as crazy as Edward." I sighed, propping myself up as I looked up at him. He didn't turn back, but kept fiddling with the CD changer. There were twenty discs in there and usually only Emmett and Alice used it, so I figured he was having a hard time finding anything to listen to.

"Who?" He asked absentmindedly. Either he was really having a hard time or he was avoiding the topic. Watching him finally find the number he was looking for, I answered.

"Esme."

Still not turning back, he had walked over to the window and was leaning against the frame, looking outside aimlessly, "How do you figure that?"

I stood up and crossed the room to stand beside him, trying to let him see that I was being genuine. "If I were yours, hypothetically, I wouldn't want to be apart from you for one second, let alone an eternity."

His eyes darted to meet mine, and for a moment I felt that wall of lava smack into me again. "That's very kind of you." he sighed, "When you have forever to live, though, I think you can forget to how special the time you have together is." He tilted his head back against the frame, looking up at the rafters. "After all, you have hundreds more lives to live and millions more memories to make."

"I wouldn't." I blurted out, "I'd just be amazed everyday that I had you for forever. An infinite number of days and nights with someone who's capable of so much love… sounds good to me." I shrugged, wondering why Esme couldn't see things that way. Carlisle was one of most compassionate people on Earth. I just couldn't understand how something like time could have changed anything.

He looked back down, giving a halfhearted laugh, "Yes, well, not to her I suppose."

I turned away to sit back on the couch, I wasn't going to keep tormenting him. "I find it hard to believe that you could've just drifted apart… but I'm going to leave it alone. Obviously you don't want to talk about it… I won't make you." He placed a hand on my elbow and I turned back, looking up into his eyes.

He looked to the side for a second, and then back to me as he shook his head. "No, no its just…" he sighed, "Bella I should be the one comforting you, reassuring you that everything will end up well. Instead, its you trying to comfort me. I just--"

I cut him off, "You're right, though, one year versus ninety… that's… pretty epic." I followed his gaze out the window, wondering what he found so fascinating about the woods. Maybe it was because it was so sunny out.

After a moment he spoke, "Epic," he nodded slightly, "Yes, I guess that would be a way to put it."

I looked at my watch and realized only a little over an hour had passed. Time seemed to slow down around him, or maybe it was both of us. Depression had a way of bringing time to a standstill. I stepped forward, doing the only thing I could think of. I hugged him.

It wasn't one of those 'two-tap' friendship hugs, I held him. Or maybe he held me, I don't know. I collapsed into him, letting his arms wrap around me with one hand cradling my head against his chest. He smelled good. I couldn't pinpoint it, like fresh linens, but it was comforting. We stood there for a moment, his head atop of mine with the sunlight streaming in, and for that time everything seemed like it would be okay.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4: Caramel & Kisses

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad you guys like it so far :)

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline!

CPoV

She was so warm. Not the sort of warmth that any kind of artificial heat source could provide; but a radiating softness like only the sun gave. Perhaps I could afford to be selfish, just for this moment. I'd been selfless for so long that maybe I could allow myself a little comfort and, for now, Bella was that comfort. I don't know how she did it, so easily placing aside her pain to try and ease mine, but I was grateful. I hadn't been anyone's priority in many years.

She smelled like sweet, sticky caramel. Fitting, I thought, considering her personality. She sighed, sinking fully into our embrace as I leaned back against the window and chastised myself. I felt something within me stir for a moment as I buried my face in her hair. Her hands slipped up my back as mine slid down to her waist, drawing her tighter to me. I felt her shudder softly as she shifted to look up at me, our faces only inches apart.

She stepped back, blinking as if she had come out of a daydream and was caught unprepared to answer a question. Looking down, I placed my hands in my pockets as I heard her begin to stutter,

"I, um. I'm sorry, I didn't, um--" Her arms moved awkwardly, trying to decide where to rest.

"It's alright," I waved it off, my own guilt overwhelming me, "I think we both could have used it."

She blinked again, looking around like the right words would be found somewhere in the room, "But--"

I couldn't do it. "Thank you, Bella." Taking her arm, I lead her across the room, "I'll see you to the door."

She fought a little, but I think she knew there wasn't a point to it. "You want me to leave?" God, she sounded so dejected, it just made what I had to do that much more difficult.

I nodded, looking to either side quickly before meeting her stare. "I think, for now, that would be best."

"Carlisle, I--"

"Bella, please." I stopped, turning her to face me as we reached the foot of the stairs. There was a moment of silence as she saw me plead with her through my eyes.

"Okay," She nodded, biting her bottom lip awkwardly as she stepped back. "Okay, I'll go. I'm sorry." She went to open the door but paused, turning back, "But Carlisle?"

I let out a steady, unneeded breath, "Yes?"

"It goes both ways, you know, what you wrote in the note. I'm here, too," Promptly stepping forward and rising up on her toes, she leaned in and kissed my cheek, murmuring, "If you need me." against my skin.

As confident as I'm sure she had wanted that to come across, I could hear something in her words echo with sadness and it made me ache with the need to embrace her again. Instead, I stood rigid as I looked from her to the door as if to signal that it was time for her to leave. I was being so rude, and she'd done nothing wrong. What was wrong with me?

She turned and walked out quietly, only her footsteps sounding off as she got into the truck and left. I closed the door and turned around as I pressed my back to it and looked up, sweeping my hair from my eyes. This was Hell. I'd finally gotten there after all this time. She knew me and not only accepted me, but cared enough to ignore her own grief to comfort me in mine, and I couldn't let her. God, I wanted to so badly. Yes, this was Hell; eternity in a big, beautiful, empty home completely devoid of the love its walls once knew.

I would've spiraled further, but the phone rang. It couldn't have been Bella; she didn't have a cell phone and even if she did she would probably never speak to me again. I wouldn't have blamed her.

Crossing the foyer, I picked up the phone without looking down at the Caller ID. It wasn't even 10:30am yet so I couldn't imagine who would be calling, especially with such great timing.

"Cullen residence." Let it be the hospital, let it be the hospital...

"What the hell is going on?" Fantastic.

"Hello to you too, Alice. I'm fine, thank you for asking." I pinched just between my eyebrows, trying to work away tension as I readied for verbal war.

"Don't play with me, Carlisle." She growled, a literal growl. She very rarely got that way, even when she was actually upset.

Shaking my head, I just didn't feel up for fighting, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"I just saw you and Bella kissing, that's what!." She sounded completely outraged, and I understood her feelings. They weren't totally unlike my own at the moment.

I sighed and placed on hand on the table, "We didn't kiss--"

"What were you doing together at all?!," She interrupted and I could visualize her eyes over-widening as one hand waved in the air dramatically. If I'd been in a better mood, I would've chuckled.

Sinking into the chair behind me, I squeezed the armrest and tried to hurry her off, "Alice, she just came over to talk about Edward." It didn't work.

"He told you not to talk to her!" She screeched, and I had to hold the phone away from my head for a moment.

"I know," I tried to calm her, visibly holding up my hand to stop her even though she couldn't see it, "I know. She came into the hospital after crashing her motorcycle and--"

She cut me off, "Motorcycle? With her luck? Is she insane?!"

That was something I could laugh at, "It would seem that way, yes. " If she only knew.

Alice's voice dropped from hysterical to pleading, "Carlisle, please be careful with her. Something had to have happened to trigger the vision, whether you realize it yet or not." I knew what triggered it and, although Alice's visions could change, they were usually accurate.

After a long pause, I closed my eyes and said, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Thank you." She sighed, and I heard a sound in the background before she continued, "I have to go, Esme's here."

Esme. "How is--"

The line went dead and my head dropped. I hung up and sat back, letting the silence blanket me. Silence could be a godsend sometimes, but in time I was sure it would be maddening. Rising my hands behind my head, I stretched and tried to clear my thoughts.

Instead of peace, I was greeted with my own vision of Bella and I. Her hands again glided up my back as I held her face in my hands and our lips met in several long, passionate kisses. I tilted her head back as my mouth began to caress the curve of her neck, hearing her gasp with each touch.

I opened my eyes and mentally smacked myself. This is what it had come to, fantasizing about Edward's love. At least I hoped she still was. From her side of things he seemed pretty clear with his intentions. That was it. I couldn't see her anymore, for her sake more than anything. She needed to heal on her own, not avoid it by focusing on fixing me.

Lost, I got up to walk back upstairs and fell onto the bed as soon as I entered our... my room. Sitting up, I looked at that picture again and grimaced. I looked to the side, stood up and walked over to the wall, taking the portrait off it's stud. I held it in my hands for a moment, clenching it as I closed my eyes before leaving the room.

Slowly descending the steps, I paused and considered the pictures adorning the stairwell wall. I nodded, feeling slightly empowered as I reached up and plucked down every picture either taken by or with Esme. I jogged down the rest of the steps and turned to hurry across the room, setting the stack of portraits beside the fireplace.

Throwing a log on, I ignited the fire and sat in front of it, my arms resting on my knees as it grew. After a few moments passed I picked up the stack of twenty-four frames and folded it in half in a swift movement, listening to cracks and snaps of the wood and glass breaking with a small sense of satisfaction. Bits of each material blasted apart, scattering various directions. I fished the photos out of the debris one-by-one, tossing them into the flames as I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

I rose and stepped back, watching each paper memory curl and blacken as I folded my arms across my chest. I turned to look out the window, realizing I could probably eat again now if I tried. That was probably best, I thought as I bent over to gather up the bits of broken frame and took in the smoky scent. I wondered if that was what burning your bridges smelled like.

Sticky, sweet caramel.


	5. Chapter 5: Numb

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! I love it! Keep it up!

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline!

BpoV

The Cullen men were complicated, or maybe it wasn't just them. Maybe all men were this complicated and I just hadn't realized it yet. Or maybe it was me. Whatever the case, it had been weeks since I'd last seen Carlisle and, to be honest, I wasn't sure I'd be seeing him again. What had happened was... I don't know, but it was wrong. It had felt perfectly comfortable, totally right though. Maybe that was the problem.

I'd taken to sitting in my room again, watching every day's movie replay from the window with little to no regard for my well-being. I'd had one last person to hold onto, one last person that got me and what I was going through, and he was gone. Again. I hadn't even had him for a whole day.

I looked over my shoulder at the only picture I had of him and reached out, pulling it from the cork board as I studied it. Film didn't do him justice. I sighed and set it aside, looking out the window again as my mind wandered. When I let myself get lost like that pictures would come to me in flashes, like video highlights. A smile, a touch, hands traveling down my waist, the distance between us closing...

Shaking my head, I got up and chastised myself for making those memories into something they weren't. They weren't like that, right? I didn't know anymore, but it didn't matter. They were just more confusing memories to add to list of ones I had already, ones I would probably never get the answers for. Again, my fault.

I heard the phone ring and my heart leapt into my throat as I turned turned to answer it, a part of me hoping it would be Carlisle. I knew it wouldn't be, but hoping was a hard habit to break.

"Hello?"

After a moment of dead air, I heard him. "Bella--"

"Jake?" Oh, now he needed me, the guy with mono that was contagious through the phone. I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to deal with yet another complicated mess.

"It's your dad, Bella." He sounded like he just got done running a marathon. Wasn't he sick? "He's gone."

My heart sank, "What?" I took a breath, a deep one, and tried to see straight. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

He sighed, "Him and the guys went hunting for that thing people are seeing in the woods, and he collapsed" He paused, searching for words before finally just saying it. "He had a heart attack."

"Bella?" I hung up and was out the door before he could call back. If there was one thing that the past year had taught me, it was how to act quickly. Sometimes that wasn't the best thing.

I couldn't help but have tunnel vision as I drove. It was like each turn of my head was a repositioning of a telescope; a sharp and concentrated focus, but only for the exact location you were looking at. I could hear the afternoon air rushing against the side of the truck as I sped towards the hospital. I was probably going too fast, but at the moment that seemed to be a pretty petty thing. Let someone hit me. Please.

I didn't park. The truck was in Park, that was good enough. Jumping out, I bolted at full speed across the parking lot and crashed through the doors of the ER. I probably looked like a lunatic, but this town was small enough that everyone probably already knew why. Poor Bella, such a shame. I could already see it in the faces of the staff as I hurried towards the counter. The receptionist greeted me with a sympathetic smile. Yeah, she knew.

I had to ask, though. "Hey, I--" I'd started to say, but a voice came from behind me.

"Bella." I froze, my heart lurching up from where it'd been sitting in my stomach as I turned around.

I'd been right, but I couldn't give myself much credit. "Carlisle." You couldn't mistake that voice. At least, I couldn't.

He looked away for a moment, then back to me. God, don't speak. "I--" He started.

I held up a hand, I couldn't hear it right now. "Just... don't." Seeing the look in his eyes I could only ask,"Where is he?"

"I'll take you." He moved to put his hand on my back, but I stepped back. I couldn't do this, not right now. He nodded, "We were just waiting for you to come say goodbye."

At least he understood, he had always been good at understanding. Whatever that was worth. "Thank you." I followed him through the corridors, the hospital's fluorescent lighting making everything seem surreal. Maybe it was just in my mind, I didn't know. Shock does crazy things.

We turned into a sectioned-off 'room' and Carlisle closed the curtain behind us as I just stood there and let my gaze fall over the covered figure of my father. Jake and his dad were there, but their presence was so secondary that they seemed as important as the chair in the corner. The air suddenly felt heavier, as if I'd have to fight to step forward, but it was probably my own courage that was lacking to move me. So I fought, and after a moment I made my way to the side of the bed. This was it, I told myself, take a mental snapshot for posterity.

I felt Carlisle move, but I couldn't take my eyes from the bed. The sheet seemed to pull back on its own, but I knew he'd done it, and there he was. My dad; his skin baby blue-hued already. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping off another long day and would wake up any minute asking how my day was. Shitty, dad, really shitty. I choked and felt the tears wanting to come, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't cry anymore. I don't think my body could have handled the shaking and sobbing without breaking apart into a pathetic bone pile on the checkerboard floor.

I nodded to Carlisle, my eyes closing as he placed the sheet back over my father's face. My lips, fingers, toes... all numb. Not exactly fully numb, but vibrating with that sleepy tingle that said you'd cut off circulation too long. As I opened my eyes, I saw Jake and his father looking up at Carlisle, and Carlisle looking at me.

He came around the bed and reached out, "Bella--"

"I said 'don't'." I stepped back out of his reach, shaking my head. I looked to the side, unable to meet his stare. "I need to go. I have to go."

Placing a hand on the bedside rail, he looked down as I looked back to him."I can't let you go like this," he looked back to me, and I saw something in his eyes that seemed different. "you shouldn't be alone."

Right, because he'd been so concerned before. "You didn't care about that before," I started, my gaze hardening,"you can't start caring now."

He seemed taken back by my bluntness. Good. "That's not fair, I--"

"Life's not fair," I cut him off and I cold feel my blood run cold as I continued, "but you already knew that." I watched his jaw clench and I knew I was being cruel. His eyes were downcast and I could see him searching for something to say, but before he could I opened the curtain and headed back down the corridor. I had to get out.

The air outside wasn't any consolation; damp, thick and depressing as I climbed back into my truck. I sat for a moment in the quiet of the cabin, my eyes glazing over as I stared off at nothing and felt that numbing tingle creeping from my limbs through the rest of my body. One deep breath later, the shaking in my hands calmed enough to grip the steering wheel and I started the engine. I put a little too much force on the gas, peeling the tires as I turned out of the parking lot and sped off down the road.

With the windows down, a chill began building on my skin layer by layer as my tunnel-vision returned. My mind reeled, the flashes of memories machine-gunning through my head. The tears came, but I didn't sob. My body didn't shake or shudder or heave. The tears just rolled down my face in thin, wet lines, one by one. I'd thought I'd known what being broken felt like before, but this was truly how it was. Empty nothingness. No one to go home to, no one to love or love you in return. This was Hell, and I wasn't even damned.

Slowly, the scenic stretch of cliffs above the beach came into view. I watched the waves crash against them violently, beautifully as I pulled to the side of the road and screamed a guttural, feral scream that no one would ever hear. Shutting off the engine, I got out and started running. One of my most recent memories reminded me of what a 'rush' cliff diving could be. Truth be told, I wasn't in it for the thrill. I knew what would happen with my luck. Actually, with my luck I probably wouldn't die, but I'd be too brain-damaged to finish the job and would spend the rest of my life suffering on life support, lost in my mind.

The sound of rushing water grew as I made my way through the woods, dodging the trunks of hundred-foot-tall redwoods and man-sized shrubs like it was a track meet. Switches and heavier things smacked my legs, arms and face. If I thought I'd live to feel the bruises, I may have cared. As it was, well, I'm sure you know.

I came through the trees and to the end of the line, my vision greeted with a beautiful scene. Epic. As the word came to my mind I doubled over, wanting to wretch. God. On my knees, my head fell back as closed my eyes and took in the scent of salt water, sand and forest. For a moment, my head cleared enough for me to rise to my feet again and step forward, my vision in high definition as it took in the depths beneath me.

My speeding blinks and blips of memories stilled as I spread my arms and took one last breath. Just one memory played painfully slow as it had this morning, but it was the most comforting thing in the world. A smile, a touch, hands traveling down my waist, the distance between us closing...

I sank into that embrace, sighing that last breath I'd taken, and I fell.

"Bella!"

The sea rushed up to greet me, and I welcomed it with literal open arms. Nothing happened.

I came up soaked, freezing and further disappointed. As my vision cleared and my heart rate slowed, I saw the wave coming and braced for impact. That's when I saw him up come through the water facing me. Carlisle.

"Bella!"

The watery mass slammed into his back, propelling him into me with neck-breaking force as we were sucked under with the current and spiraled endlessly. As things stilled, I felt hands on either side of my face and opened my eyes. I hadn't been imagining it, it was really him. My vision began to focus as I saw the worry in his eyes, both of us unable to speak through the water. For a moment it was like we were suspended in reality, nothing but us and the beautiful silence.

Then I saw her over his shoulder in the distance. Victoria. My eyes widened as panic set in and I tried to scream, pointing and thrashing furiously.

The world went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Giving Thanks

Things are progressing... Hope you all enjoy :)

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline!

CPoV

The world was at a standstill for the ten minutes it took for Bella's eyes to open. Looking around, she flew into a panic and started coughing up the water she'd taken in. Then after a moment her eyes fixed onto me, but I couldn't tell if it was in confusion or anger.

"Carlisle!" she sat up too quickly, her arms open as she tried to hug me and grimaced. I placed my hands on her shoulder and eased her back down onto the black sand.

"Just lay back," I hushed her, sweeping a stray strand of hair from her face, "Don't try to move so quickly."

She smiled, her voice strained from exhaustion as she spoke, "You came after me."

I couldn't help but smile back, and perhaps I'd overdone it. Her smile, when it wasn't forced, was infectious. Usually I could fight it. I'd done it before, many times, but I didn't want to fight this time. "Come on," I went to help her sit up, "lets get you home."

It took a moment and a couple of tries for her to sit up. Once she steadied herself I stood up, grabbing her arms to help her as she took a breath, "Carlisle, wait." I knelt back down, wondering if she needed more time to recover before walking. She reached up, her thumb tracing my cheekbone as our noses touched each other and she whispered, "Thank you." I closed my eyes at her touch, one hand resting on her waist as I debated with myself. Bella had no such inner turmoil, and I felt her lips brush mine as lightly as a feather before reality set in.

"Cold, Dr. Cullen?" It was like having ice water thrown on your face as you woke from a dream, seeing Jacob Black walking towards us with a suspicious glare. I straightened myself as much as I could considering my clothes were soaked and gave Bella an apologetic look, helping her stand.

"No, thank you for your concern though." I wrapped one arm around her waist as she draped one over my shoulder for support and we tried to walk towards the road. Jacob moved in front of us.

The look in his eyes went from suspicious to angry as he looked me up and down before saying, "You oughta be." I looked at his arm and realized that's what I'd smelled at the hospital. Werewolf. He must have been new, to do such a poor job of controlling himself.

Bella looked at him, obviously still not up to talking much, "Jake, just--"

"Stay out of this, Bella." He interrupted, and something in me switched gears a little as I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that."

He laughed sarcastically, "Or you'll what?" Putting his hands on his hips, he tried to stand as if he were an alpha male. It humored me."You people have done nothing but get her hurt." That didn't.

Bella instantly became defensive, though I knew she didn't have the energy for it. "He just saved my life, Jake." I tried to hush her. She needed to save her energy and just rest, not argue with an overly-hormonal wreck of a friend. He meant well, I knew that, but now wasn't the time.

"He wouldn't have needed to if he'd just left you alone." His eyes turned to me, "He knows that." After a pause, he shook his head as if I'd said something, "Don't act like a hero, Cullen."

"I had no intention of doing so." He needed to move soon or I was going to move him. Gently, of course. "If you would please let me take Bella home so she doesn't freeze to death, I'd be much obliged." He had two minutes.

He folded his arms across his chest in another show of dominance. "Do you wanna go with him, Bella?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate, nodding sharply. I could tell she was acting stronger than she really felt because she was nearly entirely leaning on me for support. We needed to leave. Now.

"I don't get," He shook his head again, sounding flustered. "Haven't you gotten fed up with their crap?"

She met his gaze, finally looking at least half as worn as she really was. "One of them isn't all of them, Jake." I blinked, not fully sure what she'd meant, but hopeful that it was a sign of forgiveness. I kept quiet, not wanting him to think that I was somehow influencing her answers.

He looked from her to me and back again, disgusted, "Oh, so he's different, is that it?"

Without missing a beat, she looked away from him and up at me. "Yes." I'd been looking at him when she said it, but as soon as she did I looked to her and suppressed another too-big smile.

"What a joke." He scoffed, making me look back to him as I realized he had probably caught on to the situation. "Go. Just go." He waved one hand as if to dismiss us and stepped aside, looking at the ground with a defeated look to him. We stepped forward and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You hurt her, and I swear to God--" He started, and I'd had enough. I turned my head, careful not to disrupt Bella's balance and glared at him.

"I respect your good intentions, but you really shouldn't worry so much." I smirked. "Its bad for your health." I shrugged his hand off and kept walking, waiting for his next macho comment. It never came.

After a few more steps I decided to carry Bella completely, not wanting to risk another incident. She closed her eyes, her head resting against my chest as I made my way towards her abandoned truck. Placing her in the passenger seat, I closed the door and walked around the the driver's side. I admired her bravery in driving that truck everyday. I got inside and paused, looking over at her as she tried to be alert. Placing a hand on her knee, I stilled her.

"Just relax." It didn't take much effort, I suppose. She sank into the seat and looked forward, exhausted. I couldn't let her sleep yet. "You have a concussion, so I need you not to fall asleep for the moment." She nodded, so I continued, "When we get home I'll sit with you through the night to make sure you're alright."

She squinted against the setting sun that glared in her face and sat up to pull the visor down. "You have work."

I laughed, "They'll manage." She was still thinking of anyone but herself. "That's the beauty of working in a small town, people are more sympathetic."

"Which home?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

She paused, reaching for words before saying, "I just, um. I don't have anyone at, um... my place." Oh, right. "I guess its just my place, now."

I looked over at her for a moment, "Where would you rather go?" I hadn't thought until then that she'd want to go anywhere other than her home, but with what had happened I could see why she'd be debating on that.

She was biting her bottom lip again, "You won't judge?"

Right, because I was in a position to judge. "I swear."

"Your place." She said it so quickly that it took a moment to register, and I decided to just keep looking ahead at the road. Remain neutral.

"My place it is." I nodded, "We'll stop by yours first to pick up a change of clothes, though. Esme left a few things, but..." I trailed off. It was still like alcohol on an open wound.

Bella picked up on it and continued, "Thank you," She sat back again, but her face scrunched up in worry. "Carlisle, I saw Victoria."

Victoria... Esme... my life seemed to be filled with nothing but troubling women. Besides Bella. "I know, I did as well." I nodded, trying not to deal with the topic at the moment. "Don't worry about her right now. Lets get through tonight." We'd see her again soon enough, I imagined. For now, she wouldn't make her move.

Her face was blank as she spoke, "Okay."

After a few minutes we came to her driveway and I pulled in, placing it in Park as I got out to help her. She hesitated at the door, and I understood. This would be the first time she'd come home knowing no one was there, that it was only going to be her from then onward. I'd been there. "Would you like me to wait here?"

"No, um... no, come on in." she stuttered, trying to recover as she waved me inside. "I'm sorry its a wreck. We were gonna clean when he got home, but the day didn't exactly go as scheduled." I watched her try to be blasé, but wasn't fooled. She should have known that by now she didn't need to put up that tough act with me.

She stifled a sob and walked up the stairs, unsteady at first but progressing with each step, as I stood at the landing looking up at her go. I could feel that I needed to start making some decisions, and soon. This wasn't exactly something that would wait by unnoticed as I took my time coming to terms with what my life had become.

"You can come up, I'm not naked or anything." She called down, and I could hear her stomp on the floor as she mentally slapped herself. "Um... can you pretend I didn't say that?" Nope.

I grinned. She couldn't see it, after all. "So you -are- naked?"

She stomped again and growled, "Carlisle..." It was too cute to ignore. I made my way up the steps and paused, considering the situation. If I got up there and anything happened, I would never forgive myself. She had a concussion, she wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't have a concussion and even I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

She appeared at the top of the steps dressed in dry, flare-legged blue jeans and a white camisole top, "Okay, all set." she held up her black duffel bag and smiled weakly, her hair still soaked. I grabbed the bag, she didn't need to carry anything right now, and walked towards the door. She didn't follow right away, instead she was looking around as if she were lost. After a second, she looked at me and seemed to snap back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I just--" She shook her head and I interrupted her, stepping back towards her as I took her hand.

"It's alright, come on." Her face brightened and she stepped down, following me out the door. She turned to lock it as I tossed the bag into the bed of the truck, getting in to start the engine. After she got in, I pulled out of the driveway and she sighed, tilting her head back as she settled.

My gaze followed the slender curve of her neck for just a moment, down to the hollow of her throat. I blinked and realized I was staring, tightening my grip on the steering wheel as I heard her giggle.

"I saw that." she taunted.

Deny it, deny it. "What?" I tried to just keep my eyes on the road. Just get us home. Us. Home. I smiled despite myself.

She laughed again, squinting in playful accusation, "Mmm hmm, play innocent."

I shook my head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." We sat quietly until we were up the street from my place, which was fantastic. I needed to be out of close quarters with her as soon as possible.

As we turned into the garage I flung open the door and got out as fast as I could, grabbing the duffel bag as I went to her side and opened the door.

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you okay?"

Not nearly as okay as I thought I was, no. "Yes, I just want to get you upstairs and resting." I smirked as she nodded and turned to go inside. Helping her up the steps, I passed her the bag as she went into the bathroom to change. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, I hadn't even considered what she would bring to wear and prayed it was not unlike a potato sack. I didn't pray fast enough and went absolutely still as she walked out, brushing her hair back into a ponytail.

She was clad in a short, golden satin robe as she walked towards me, and I did my best to keep a neutral look on my face. She sat down beside me and I stood up promptly, walking towards the door. I had to leave.

"Carlisle..." She stood up and stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly, and her hand slid down to rest on the collar of my shirt as I closed my eyes and breathed her in. God, caramel.

"You need to rest." I kissed her forehead, feeling her body tense for a moment before I pulled away, "Sleep."

She looked to the side and turned, walking towards the bed as she asked, "You'll stay with me, right?"

She slipped between the sheets,"Yes," I crossed the room, sitting beside her and smoothing her hair back as I had earlier in the day. Leaning forward, I whispered, "Now sleep." As I went to sit back, she sat up and came inches from my face.

"I didn't finish thanking you." Her lips were on mine in an instant, not waiting for another interruption as a quiet sigh escaped her. I closed my eyes, falling into it as I heatedly pushed her back against the pillow. She relaxed and let me, our kiss steady as I restrained myself. Not now, not like this. I open my eyes and smiled against her mouth.

"Sleep." I whispered, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp. The room went dark and I realized breaking that kiss was the hardest thing I'd done all day. I had to think.

Bella smiled as she slipped off into sleep, and I got up to change out of what were now only semi-drenched clothes. I put on loose-fitting black sweats and opted out of a shirt. Slipping out of the room, I quickly shut off the rest of the lights and returned to get into bed beside her.

I watched her breathing even out and heard her pulse weaken as it does during sleep as my thumb grazed back and forth across her temple. My arm draped over her waist lazily and I closed my eyes for a moment as I wondered what would happen if Edward ever came back for her. He would hate me quite literally for forever; but when I felt Bella turn over to face me, sighing as she nuzzled into my chest, I was reminded of something I once heard Emmett say:

'Let haters hate.'


	7. Chapter 7: Lie To Me

-When I talk about Carlisle's hair in this chapter, I'm referring to the waves he had in the segment of NM where they talk about his time with the Volturi.

-I listen to songs I think that fit the story as I write, and this chapter was written to Lamb's 'Gorecki'. :)

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline!

BPoV

Throughout the night I woke twice from nightmares and was greeted by the comforting scent of Carlisle's skin, the feeling of his arms around me and the sound of his voice hushing away the last bits of fear that lingered. It wasn't the same as when Edward would watch me sleep. Carlisle made an effort, or maybe he didn't have to, maybe it just came naturally. I never woke up confused or searching for him, he was just there. It was nice.

I didn't really want to sleep in the first place, knowing I'd have nightmares. If you didn't have nightmares after the kind of day I'd had, something was seriously wrong. I'd slept because he needed me to. I could tell he was fighting with himself over whatever was happening between us, and he needed time to think. I guess that was the upside to not being able to sleep; lots of time to think. I'm sure it could be a burden as well, seeing as Carlisle had a tendency to over-analyze everything.

As soon as I heard birds chirping I decided it was time to get up. I had a lot of decisions to make and a three-hundred and sixty-five-year-old vampire to kiss again and again. Everyday had its good and bad, but it seemed that within the past twenty-four hours my days had gone from terrible to... I don't know, but Carlisle made something in me a little better just by being there. I wondered if I made things any easier for him.

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes and realized he wasn't there. God, tell me I hadn't dreamed the entire night. The early morning sun's rays peeked in from the edge of of the thick drawn curtains as I sat up and put my face in my hands. It always had to be so hard, I thought to myself. Odds were that I would get dressed, go downstairs and be greeted by Edward. Stranger things had happened.

Getting out of bed, I sighed and walked across the room to get my bag. I looked around before slipping out of my robe and into the jeans and camisole I'd worn the day before for only a few minutes. Pausing to check my hair, I pulled it out of the ponytail, ruffled it and was good to go as I opened the door to head downstairs.

I knew Carlisle was sitting in the living room, though I couldn't see him yet. I could feel him. Shaking my head, I took the steps two at a time and turned the corner to find my theory confirmed. He looked up at me and the brooding expression on his face softened slightly as I crossed the room to sit beside him. Resting my head on his shoulder, I felt some of his tension ebb away as he raised a hand to gently hold my head in place.

"You look worried." I tried to be casual. Don't mention the night before, Bella. Leave it alone. If you're not careful, it'll all fall down like a house of cards.

He sighed, his fingertips strumming softly through my hair. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" He gave me a look that said I shouldn't have needed to ask. Oh, right. That.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I searched for something to say and I notice he hadn't done his hair yet. He'd gotten dressed, khakis and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, but he had left his hair in its natural waves like it'd been when he'd rescued me. Maybe he was one of those guys who didn't notice his hair, though I found that hard to believe.

He suddenly spoke, "You tussled it last night when you woke up," I looked up at him, confused for a second, "I figured you liked it this way." I suddenly remembered a small scene from before I fell back asleep: Carlisle shirtless and me smiling sleepily up at him as my fingers toyed with his hair.

He'd kept it like that for me, and he was right. I did like it. Alot. "How did you--"

He cut me off, smiling as he said, "You stare." Oh, my bad.

"Sorry." I shrugged, looking away as his hand slipped from my face down my side and he squeezed me tighter to him.

"No," he laughed softly, kissing the top of my head as he rubbed my arm. "I like when you stare."

"Oh, good." I felt something in me brighten at that as I nuzzled against him, "I like staring."

A lingering tension that had settled over the room suddenly lifted, and things started to feel okay as I looked up at the clock above the piano. Wow, I was up early, 7:32. I needed to call out of school and figure out what the hell I was doing. I paused and tried to think of the words. "When you need out of class," I mumbled, not sure how to phrase the question, "and you don't have a parent to write a note--"

"You're eighteen," He interrupted, "you can sign yourself out." There's a perk I'd forgotten about. Yay for me.

"I'm gonna go to the house today and clean up." I sighed, "Not that I've thought very far passed that."

He looked down at me, seeming surprised. "No?"

I shook my head, "Why?"

He played innocent, "Nothing, I--"

"You thought passed that?" I asked, cutting him off as I realized he was up to something.

"Perhaps." He smiled, trying to play cool. Had he been sitting down here thinking of what to do with me?

I raised my eyebrows at him, "And?"

"We'll see how you feel." He brushed it off, "We've got a long day ahead of us. I saw the condition that house was in."

I smacked his arm playfully, "Hey now--"

"I'm teasing." He laughed, feigning injury as I realized something.

"Wait, what about the hospital?"

He stood up and walked towards the coat closet, "You're father died. You tried to kill yourself." Turning back, he tossed me his pea coat and continued, "You have no one outside of the Blacks to look after you, and they have their own issues." I scrunched my face, not sure what he meant, but he kept going. "I, for all intents and purposes, am your doctor and I need to make sure you're alright." He finished, standing at the foot of the stairs as he waited for me.

I put on the coat, feeling a little like a girlfriend sporting her boyfriend's varsity jacket as I stood up and walked towards him, placing my hands on his chest. The arms of the coat covered my hands as I looked up at him and started to stand on tip-toe. He leaned in, easing me back flat on my feet as he kissed me. There was nothing rough about it, but the deep breath he took said he wanted it to be and was controlling himself. I pulled away slowly after a minute, walking passed him and towards the garage door. Okay, that was two kisses, both initiated by me and reciprocated by him rather emphatically. Next one was his turn, but he'd better do it soon or I'd skip his turn for him.

I felt him watching me go and paused at the door, turning as he decided to follow his own orders and hurry up. I couldn't help but smile a little bit at the sight of him so... content. I could see in his eyes that he was still at war with his own morality, feeling like he was betraying Edward. He didn't have to tell me, I knew him well enough to know that the last person's feelings he'd be concerned about was his own. Maybe that was changing, in a good way.

We climbed into the truck, and again he fell quiet. I glanced at him, suddenly very aware that I did actually stare more often than I knew... but he liked it. I smirked and looked out of the window as we pulled out and sped off towards my house. Up until now I thought I'd done a decent job of not being a weepy wreck. After all, jumping from a cliff sort of clears your head. I had only wanted to cry once since then, and that was while I was in that house. I was petrified to go back, but I knew I needed to and at least I wasn't going alone.

As we turned onto my street and my house came into view I felt my heart sink a little. I placed my hand on Carlisle's knee and squeezed in gently, making him glance over.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and then shook my head, laughing weakly, "I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

He nodded as we pulled into the driveway and I took a long, deep breath. It was now or never, and never really wasn't an option. Getting out, I walked around the front of the truck and headed towards the door as Carlisle shut off the engine. I wanted to get in before him so he wouldn't see my first, and probably most freaked-out, reaction. Breathe, Bella. Open the door and just breathe. As I swung it open and stepped inside I felt Carlisle at my back and sighed, closing my eyes. Don't cry. He placed a supportive hand on my lower back, stepping up beside me as he kissed my temple.

"We can leave." He spoke against my skin and I did my best not to shiver.

"No," I shook my head, trying to be stronger than I was. "I need to do this."

He nodded, stepping away as he looked around, "Where would you like to start?"

"His room." I pointed and lead the way as he followed. Sometimes that was all I needed, and I was grateful for it.

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts, "I picked up boxes this morning for anything you'd like to pack." He quickly stepped outside and reappeared with two huge stacks of cardboard boxes.

"That was prompt of you." Smiling, I took one under each arm and started to waddle up the stairs. He thought of everything... then again, he moved a lot.

He smirked, "I figured it'd make things easier."

After a couple hours of scrubbing, wrapping and packing I was even more grateful to have Carlisle there. Every time I opened a cabinet or looked under a chair it seemed there was something that made me want to bawl, but I never did because he'd pull me away and make me go do something else while he took care of it. After awhile I sat on the kitchen counter and looked around at the spotless, polished house. I sighed, realizing that even a two bedroom, one bath cottage like this was too big to live in alone.

"Carlisle?" I called weakly, looking up.

He looked around the corner at me, diverting his attention from the last cardboard box "Hmm?"

Worrying my bottom lip, I tried to start down the road I'd paved in my mind, "Charlie wanted to be cremated, so there won't be a big burial or anything." Okay, that wasn't quite what needed to come out. I closed my eyes as I chastised myself. Just do it.

"Less pomp and circumstance, I could see how he'd want that." he nodded, having no idea what I was trying to say as he walked into the room.

I shook my head, cutting to the chase. "I don't wanna be alone. Here."

He nodded, one hand brushing the waves of his hair back as he leaned against the wall. "I figured as much."

I smacked my hand on the counter beside me, grinning, "You -did- think passed cleaning!"

"Well," He returned the expression, tilting his head to either side as if weighing ideas, "You have a few options..."

"I know what I wanna do." I interrupted, trying to assert myself.

His eyes were downcast as he said, "I thought you would." and he turned to face me. "But Bella--"

No. If I was fighting for anything, ever, it would be this. "Don't start, I--"

He placed his hands on either side of my face to cut me off, his eyes bright but pleading, "I need you to lie to me, Bella."

"What?" I scrunched up my face, confused as his forehead touched mine.

He looked to the side for a second before meeting me start again, "If you tell me you don't want me I'll be able to tell if you're lying, and--"

I covered his mouth with one hand to quiet him, knowing what he meant. I'm sure an outright lie had a more distinct smell to it than the truth mixed with a million different emotions. I scooted to the edge of the counter, wrapping my legs around his and I pulled him tightly to me. He closed his eyes and I felt him tense with restraint as my hands slid across his chest and undid a few of his shirt buttons.

I began with "I don't want you." and his serious expression started to melt into a playful smirk as I continued, "I don't want to touch you..." Hands slipped from my face and over my shoulders as mine slipped under his shirt and ran across his cool, toned stomach while I murmured, "...hold you..." My head fell back as his arms wrapped around me and his lips found a spot beneath my ear, making me cry out. He went still, his mouth pressed to my ear as I felt every muscle in my body ache for him to keep going.

"Say it." He whispered, and I felt him close his eyes against the side of my face. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before I spoke. If this didn't pass the test I'd never see him again, let alone live with him... and I needed him. I needed him so much more than I would ever admit or understand.

"Carlisle Cullen, I don't love you." His hands fell away from me and he stepped back, looking into my eyes as I felt tears come to them. Oh my God, I'd failed.

His lips curled at the corners before crashing into mine with a force I'd never known existed. I couldn't think, move or breathe... he was everywhere. His hands ran down my sides and over my thighs as he growled his pleasure into my mouth and slowly pulled away as I moaned, actually moaned. My vision was blurred, but I could see how pleased he looked with himself as he stepped away.

"We need to go." His voice was low and heavy with what I assumed was lust and hoped wasn't blood lust. It took me a second to find my voice and once I did it wasn't much of one. Oh well.

"Where are we going?" He took my hand, keeping his eyes on mine as he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it.

Smiling against my hand as he had against my lips the night before, he spoke only in a whisper, "Home."

–

The next chapter will be the big ole' lemony lemon, so it may take more than a day (like the past chapters have taken) to write. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Ethereal

-Here it is! Enjoy, everyone! Keep up the reviews, I'm loving them!

-Written To Placebo's 'I'll Be Yours' (Original Version)

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline!

CPoV

She had neighbors. It probably seemed strange enough that I was with her in the middle of a school day alone, God forbid I'd taken her right then on the kitchen counter. It may have been possible had the windows not been open and she had the ability to be quiet. Who knew my quiet, reserved Bella would be so loud? I'm not saying it was a terrible thing. Who didn't like a little encouragement? It just put a small catch in my plans.

I don't think I'd ever driven as fast as I did on the way back home. Our home, because she loved me. Bella loved me. That was enough to make me risk whatever ticket I'd get I thought to myself as I glanced over at the angel beside me. She was all smiles, glowing with an unearthly happiness that I rarely got to see, and as we pulled into the garage I had to stop for a moment.

She was a virgin, I thought as I shut off the engine and got out. I was suddenly grateful that I hadn't gone through with my original idea, as it wouldn't have been very fair to her. Leaning against the side of the truck, I heard her get out and pause, waiting for me.

"Carlisle?" Turning, I saw her face scrunched up in concern.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and walked across the front of the truck, taking her hand as we walked into the house. She stopped at my side, her eyes scanning around as I realized she was taking in the moment. Leaning in, I kissed her cheek and tried not to smile too much.

"Welcome home." I murmured in her ear, feeling her sigh, "Give me just a minute, you wait here." She looked up, confused as I began to walk away and stopped to face her. I placed one finger over my lips to hush her and turned to run upstairs. This needed to be perfect.

I flipped the cover for the house control panel open and set every window in every room to be covered. Just a precaution, I didn't know where we'd end up. Opening the bedroom door, I pulled apart the bed set and tosses it into the closet, searching for the set I needed. Found it.

I pulled it down and furiously went about making sure the bed was made perfectly in its black and white satin sheets. Smiling to myself, not-so-innocent images came to mind to remind me that it wouldn't stay perfectly made for very long. I looked around and considered the scenery, trying to think of any other stereotypical romantic items. Candles.

After doing my best to arrange them in what would look like a random layout, I lit thirty votive candles that Esme had kept stored in the nightstand and mentally slapped myself for even thinking of her name. She could, well, stay gone. It sounded heartless I'm sure, but before I could consider another thought I heard the door open.

"I told you to--" I lost my voice as I looked up and caught sight of Bella, who had changed back into her short golden robe. I looked over at the bathroom, which was the only private place to change, and had to ask, "Where did you--?"

She grinned devilishly, "In the living room." She had stripped down in the middle of the living room, and here I was trying to create some great set for seduction. Fuck it, I thought, a little shocked at myself as I crossed the room to her. I felt her hands begin to finish the work they'd started earlier, slowly undoing the rest of my shirt buttons before spreading the material back over my chest. She slowly leaned in, closing the distance between us as she kissed down the exposed skin in small, teasing trails. My mouth opened slightly in a silent moan as I felt her lips begin to trace along my waist, her fingers nimbly unbuckling the belt that kept her from her goal. Grabbing her by the shoulders, I stood her up and captured her lips with mine as I gently pulled at her robe's tie.

The shimmering fabric fell away, revealing her in all her beauty beneath it as she shivered. I felt the warmth of her skin on mine as she pushed the shirt fully off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The world spun, tipped over on end as I turned her around and led her towards the bed, watching her lay back as I pulled my belt from its loops and cast it aside.

I wanted to take all of her in, just savor the sight of her laying there so willingly and knowing that she wanted only me. She loved me. I climbed across the bed, hovering over her as I ran one hand across the supple curve of her breast and began to lick and nibble at her collarbone. She gasped, arching that beautiful body upwards as if pleading for me to lay against her. Her fingers fumbled slightly, rushed as she tried to pull my slacks off and I smiled against her skin.

"I love you," I whispered, helping her peel them away as my cell phone rang. 'Somebody's Watching Me', Emmett had programmed smart-alec ring tones to match each of us, and that was Alice's. No, no, no. I flung them against the wall and it stopped. I'd buy a new phone.

Bella grinned at me as my attention came back to her and she reached up, pulling me down against her to resume our kiss. I decided to give in a little to my nature, growling gently as I felt myself reach the point of no return. I couldn't stop now, probably even if I wanted to... not that I did. She pushed me back, her hands tugging at the band of my briefs as her eyes darkened. Leaning back assist, I shuddered as I felt her grasp me and slowly begin to stroke. I closed my eyes and tried to speak.

"No." When I opened my eyes she looked put off as if she'd done something wrong. Leaning in, I laid her back and kissed her softly, "This is about you." Her concerned expression faded and her eyes closed as I slid downwards, my mouth sucking gently at her porcelain skin. She made small, needful noises with each touch and I felt her heart rate skyrocket as I came to the little hollow between her thigh and where I needed to be. My eyes on hers, she cried out as my tongue lightly traced the small socket and before she could finish her begging I was at her mouth again, hungrily.

Bella's eyes rolled back as she felt me position myself, ready. She bucked her hips upwards, not waiting for me as my head fell back and I breathed her name. God. There were a million words to describe the utter relief I felt in that moment, but none of them seemed worthy of it. I can't do it, so I won't try.

Pinning her back against the sheets, I moved with an intensity I didn't know I could have, feeling every inch of my length fill her over and over. With each thrust her breath came heavier, more ragged as she spoke my name in broken syllables and moaned her satisfaction in my ear. Our limbs tangled in the black satin sheets, the fine sheen on sweat that graced her skin cast in golden candlelight as I pulled her up to straddle me and my arms braced her against me.

"Do it..." she purred, her lips hovering above mine as I met her gaze. I knew what she wanted, but it would take much more control than I thought I had at the moment. As she tilted her head back and gripped me tightly inside of her I gasped, her hand on the back of my head as it guided my mouth towards her neck. I grasped the back of her neck and leaned her back, not wanting to leave a visible mark... at least not for most people.

My teeth sank into the top of her left breast and she screamed, climaxing around me as I tasted her. I lingered only for a brief moment, unsure of how long I could maintain my composure, but in that moment I realized she tasted just like she smelled. That same sticky, sweet caramel flavor ran down my throat in a single sip and I felt myself spill over the edge, my hands slipping up as they gripped Bella's shoulders and held her down to against me. I cried out her name as she shivered, coming back down to Earth. I slid out of her, sitting back as she laid against the dark sheets and grinned down at that beautiful body.

Thin lines of the crimson liquid stained her flawless skin as I leaned in, my tongue gently licking the remnants away. She growled, her eyes closing as she stretched out beneath me, exhausted.

"How do I taste?" She asked, her lips curling into a devious smirk as I laid down beside her and tried to find the will to speak.

"Wonderful." I breathed, turning on my side as she faced me. For a moment she just lay there, looking up at me with this peaceful smile as she curled a strand of my hair around her fingers.

"I love you too, by the way." I would've been content for the rest of forever never hearing her say it again, it made me that happy to hear it just once. I kissed her forehead, holding her in the semi-darkness as I watched the candlelight cast an ethereal glow against her skin. This, I told myself, was Heaven. I must have somehow redeemed myself, and they've given me an angel in return.

Then from the corner came a loud alarm-like noise and I sat up as Bella turned to see where the sound was coming from. I knew. I grabbed my robe, walking towards the slacks I'd casted aside as I knotted off the tie and knelt down. There lay my phone, the back panel broken off, flipped open and on.

Speaker.


	9. Chapter 9: Feeling Love

-I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter :) Thanks for the great reviews :)

World & Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers! I just own the storyline! Please review, I love feedback. Let me know what you think!

BPoV

Carlisle looked horrified as I sat up to see what was wrong, my wounds starting to bleed again. I'd thought that was why he looked that way until I saw the phone in his hand and my mouth went agape.

"Who was it?" I asked, throwing my feet over the side as I gave a feeble attempt at standing. Carlisle was at my side, supporting me before I realized I was going to fall. Either he was great in bed or I had lost a little too much blood... probably a little of both.. Actually, probably a lot of the first. I grinned inwardly.

"Alice, and she's on her way here." He sat me back down, "I can feel her and Jasper about thirty minutes away."

My eyes followed him as he walked away I asked, "Is this going to be a problem?" Folding my arms, I continued as he turned to me. "I mean, its not like we're doing anything wrong."

"I don't know." He confessed, "I'm sure she saw this already, though. That's probably why she called."

"And she got the audio to match the video." I closed my eyes, "Awesome."

Carlisle came to my side, his hand on my knee calmingly, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be, I don't regret one second."

"Yeah?" His eyes widened slightly as if he were surprised and I grinned impishly.

"Yeah."

He had to bandage me, apologizing for being a little more enthusiastic than he thought he had been. If anything about this situation was okay, that was. Trust me. When he finished I fumbled through the closet, realizing I'd only had one day's change of clothes and would have to wear something Esme left behind. Pausing, I came to a thin cotton wrap dress in emerald green. Perfect. Picking it out, I turned to Carlisle and held it up with a look on my face that asked for his permission. He nodded wordlessly and managed a weak smile as I laid it across the chair beside me, turning to open the bathroom door.

I wiggled my index finger, motioning for him as I grinned. "We should shower..." His weak smile strengthened quite a bit as he stood and untied his robe, following me as it fell away and he closed the door.

One shower, one orgasm and twenty minutes later we were standing in front of the full-length mirror with his arms around me from behind, just generally being cuddly. Go ahead and vomit now, I don't care. I didn't get moments like this without some kind of peril attached very often, and I planned to savor it.

Carlisle was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt beneath; his hair gel-less, brushed back and left to airdry into those gorgeous waves I loved so much. He kissed my neck, pulling the neckline of the dress over to cover my bandage a bit better.

"I bought that for her in 1993," he smiled at me, hands gliding over my figure. "She never wore it, but I'm glad. It suits you." I looked up at him with what could only be described as a gleam in my eyes, but his eyes darkened as he looked up, "Alice."

I didn't catch on fast enough, forgetting for a second that she had heard our little escapade and was on her way. "Huh?"

"CARLISLE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" That reminded me. I'd never heard her bellow like that, and thought to myself that if an angry Alice was as determined as a peppy Alice, we were all screwed.

He opened the door, placing one hand defensively against my shoulder to keep me back as he peeked out and down the stairwell.

"We're coming down, Alice. Please don't throw anything." She said nothing in return, not making me feel very safe as Carlisle looked back at me with sympathetic eyes and took my hand to guide me forward. We stepped out and I looked down the stairs to see Jasper and Alice standing very still, Jasper's eyes widened as he looked between Carlisle and I.

"It's true! My God." He gaped, but moved forward to shake Carlisle's hand and embrace me. Stepping back, he just looked at us for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever felt you two so happy."

Alice placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "Jasper—"

"No Alice, look at them." He shrugged her off, pointing at us. "Tell me you haven't seen them happy together, in spite of the other things."

Oh no, "Other things?" I asked. See what I meant about peril attached to my special moments?

"That's why we came." Alice's gaze shifted to me, "We love you both so much, you have no idea Bella." She seemed tired, more beaten-down than she was actually angry. "Under normal circumstances I would be flying off with you on a shopping excursion like no other for your wedding dress, but—"

"Wedding dress?" I interrupted.

"Hush, that can wait." She held up a hand to stop me, "Edward called. He's been calling your house since Rose told him about my vision."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Obviously," She ignored me, "I didn't tell anyone about the rest of the vision." Once again she looked between us, smiling in relief. "I have to tell you I'm surprised, but I'm not unhappy."

Carlisle seemed like a weight had been lifted from him, "Thank you, Alice."

"Edward is going to the Volturi, Carlisle." She ignored his thanks, her face turning back to its serious state again, "Because I withheld the end of the vision from Rose, he thinks Bella's dead." Her eyes dropped for a moment, then shift to lock on me as she spoke, "He wants to die, too."

I felt Carlisle go still behind me, "God." His hand pushed loose locks from his eyes, "Is it concrete?"

She nodded, "With re barb. It didn't confirm until this morning, but we wanted to get to both of you before anything could happen."

"We have to leave." Carlisle spoke, stepping down from behind me as he came to my side.

"Wait." I was completely confused, "Why would he want to die? He left me, not the other way around, so my death shouldn't matter." Alice sighed.

"Bella, you fail to grasp the gravity of the situation." She took my hand in hers, patting it. "You were his first love..." Her free hand motioned to Carlisle, "Imagine if Carlisle died because of your foolishness."

I shook my head, confused. "He wasn't my first love."

"Lie." She hissed non-threateningly, her nostrils flaring as if she could smell it, "You don't even know it yet." Looking me up and down, she said, "Every girl has that... crush, that first lust." She waved her hand dismissively, "But you'll see, in time, that Carlisle is your first real love." Nodding, her face went blank as I looked up at Carlisle and smiled, then she spoke, "And if things continue as planned, he will be your only."

My first and only love. I saw Carlisle try to repress a smile as he placed his hand on the small of my back, and Jasper closed his eyes, "Too much, too much." He shook his head and Carlisle laughed.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but you can't blame me." His eyes gleamed with happiness, and suddenly with Alice and Jasper there everything felt more real. I was really with Carlisle, and he really loved me. This was not a test, I repeat, this was not a test.

Shaking his head as he tried to think straight, he cleared his throat and said, "No, its fine. I understand." He looked to Alice and didn't bother hiding his grin, "I've been there."

Alice clutched my hand, "We have to leave now." she looked to Carlisle, but her eyes weren't on anything in the present. "We barely make it in time as it is."

I readied myself as we walked into the garage. I would see Edward, and he would know that I had moved on even if he couldn't read my mind. He would see Carlisle's memories, Alice's visions, and he would know. It would hurt him, make him feel as if the world had ceased to spin and was suspended in a gravity field of nothingness and anguish... much as I had once felt. I hadn't decided if that was a good or bad thing yet as we loaded into the car and sped towards the airport.


	10. Chapter 10: Games

-Sorry for the update delay, had to go do Easter with the family! I'll be out Monday celebrating my husband's birthday, so here is what I have to tide everyone over :)

-Own nothing!

CPoV

Alice had surprised me, but Jasper's strong defense had surprised me more. As Volterra's skyline came into view, I wondered why Alice had been so against Bella and I in the beginning. Now was clearly not the time to ask, but I would when I could. Looking to Bella, her silence both astounded and worried me. I knew she must have been apprehensive, but her gaze remained fixed on the growing city before us as I place my hand over hers and squeezed it gently, neither of us speaking. There were no words for what was to come.

The roar of the engine died down as we began to navigate streets that were progressively filling with more and more people. The crowd gathered to celebrate the expulsion of vampires from its city; and a small, dark part of me laughed silently, knowing they would never even begin to understand what their city truly was: the home of our 'government'.

Alice turned to Bella as the car was stopped by the local authorities and we were told we could go no further by vehicle. "They rejected him." Her face went blank for a moment, then filled with terror. "He's going to make a scene."

Bella's eyes widened, gripping Alice's seat as she leaned forward, "What?"

"He's going to reveal himself to the crowd at noon when the sun's at its highest." Finally, her stare broke and her gaze shifted to Bella. "You have to run, Bella."

"I—" She shook her head, confused as to where to go, I'm sure.

"GO!" Alice shouted, making Bella jump in her seat for a moment.

She turned to kiss me goodbye, a brief brush of lips, and before I could say a word she was gone, lost in the sea of red robes. I looked at Alice, who's eyes were already on me.

"You should go after her." I was dressed for the part; black driving gloves, my pea coat and fedora. I wouldn't exactly fit in, but at least I was hidden. I nodded to Alice, unable to find words that were appropriate as I climbed out of the car and began my dash to track Bella.

I would catch glimpses of her as I darted through the crowded streets, pushing passed the spectators. I couldn't use solarity without being noticed, so I tried my best to keep my speed as human as possible while being as fast as I could. It was enough to follow, but not be even, with her pace. She crashed against the fountain in the town plaza as the clock tower struck noon and I looked up, realizing I couldn't be seen following her without casting more suspicion on what Edward was about to attempt.

Easing back, I watched Edward open the doors beneath the tower with a sense of dread filling me. I had caused this, and now I was going to watch it play out without the ability to intervene, it was torture. It all played out at an agonizing pace; Bella desperately sprinted through the fountain, her eyes locked on Edward as he let his robe fall away and began to step forward. Seconds felt like hours as I watched him inch closer towards the sunlight, praying he would see her before it was too late.

She crashed into him with a blinding force, and even from a distance I could see his spirit mend as she pushed him back into the building. Something inside of me twisted sharply, and I realized that while my intentions were good I may have destroyed the last shred of hope I'd had by bringing Bella here. It was completely possible that after seeing each other again, she and Edward would fall in love. Leaving me nowhere.

"We need to go in after them." Alice was at my side before I could sense her, a sign of how I'd slipped in my self pity. I didn't look at her.

I looked around, "Where's Jasper?"

"With the car." She nodded without needing to explain. She was right, this would overload him.

"In after them, we go." Stepping forward through the masses, Alice and I approached the steps and didn't hesitate as she pushed open the door. I immediately closed my mind to Edward, knowing now was not the time for the truth to come out. Before us stood Bella, Edward and two lackeys I had yet to recognize due to my not-so-sharp state of mind. It would come to me, I'm sure.

He was holding her. The sight of it made whatever had twisted before slice and gash through me as I tried to avert my eyes. Alice placed a hand on my arm and squeezed tightly as she spoke, something witty, but my impending misery drowned it all out until Jane appeared. Suddenly, everything became very clear and very real.

"Aro sent me to see whats taking so long." Everyone's resistance dropped before her, and we all walked forward in silence as we followed her through the corridors, down the elevator and through the halls that led to what most would view as a throne room of sorts.

"Bella lives. How marvelous." Aro stood, poised arrogantly as his eyes trailed Bella curiously. They never wavered from her as I entered, but his lips curled into a sadistic smirk.

"Carlisle." He cooed, "What a pleasure to have you in our company once more."

I nodded politely, keeping my tone neutral, "Hello, Aro. I've only come to ensure the safety of my family."

"Of coarse," his voice was utterly calm, "and what a family you seem to have." His eyes had yet to leave Bella's, and though her fear was palpable, her face did not betray it. In the face of the Volturi, there was no greater strength than that.

Looking to Edward at last, he said, "You cannot read her thoughts." His demeanor suddenly changed, turning to pace the room, "I am fascinated to know how she fairs against our abilities." He raised a hand as if to ask a favor, "Jane, if you would?"

Jane smiled deviously, "With pleasure." No.

I stepped in front of Bella, turning my back on Jane as I heard her calmly say, "Pain." My vision swam, although the effects weren't what they would've been on Bella, or Edward for that matter. I fell to my knees, jolts of sheer agony coursing through me as I heard Bella scream for her to stop. She sank to her knees as I fell completely to the floor, her eyes filling with tears.

"STOP, PLEASE!" The pain ceased, and as my vision cleared completely I realized my head was in Bella's lap, her tears falling on my face.

"Fascinating." Aro's eyes shifted from Bella to me and then to Edward, who stood motionless staring down at us with a look of contempt in his eyes. "Carlisle, would you be so kind as to... give me a bit of insight?"

I rose, knowing better than to defy him here and now, and gave him my hand knowing what it would mean as my eyes remained on Bella, and hers on mine. Aro's face brightened with an insidious light, his eyes widening with glee.

"Oh my, quite the conundrum." He grinned, "Thank you so much for that. Now, if you would, please stand beside Jane for a moment." I had never wanted to do violence so much in my life as I was forced to leave Bella's side and watch Aro circle her like a predator. Taking my place beside Jane as told, I glared at him with a seething hatred. His day would come, and when it did I would rejoice, we lived to see it.

"My dear, sweet Bella." He circled her once more as she stood still, "Would you care to take your place at the side of your love?" Bella nodded but her eyes remained on Aro's, trying to be unreadable. Had it not been for my inability to shield, it would have worked. "Then by all means..." He stepped back, enjoying his little game as Bella hesitated. "Go quickly, my dear, for whoever remains will die." Holding out his arms as if trying to reason with her, he finished, "We must hold someone accountable for today's near-tragedy."

My heart caved in when, after a moment of silence, she turned to Edward. This was it. All of my compassion and trust had earned me this. I couldn't blame her, but even if I could have I wouldn't have wanted to. All I wanted was her happiness. I loved her so much. Closing my eyes, I braced for the darkness to reclaim me.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came quietly, and then nothing. The air was still around us, and for a moment I could do nothing but stand with my head hung, waiting.

"True love. How touching." Aro mocked. I was sure he would enjoy this, seeing my demise. "Have you any last words?"

I smelled caramel before feeling hands cradle my face. Opening my eyes, I managed a weak smile in the sight of Bella's tear-streaked face, nose-to-nose with mine. Looking forward, I saw Edward's eyes glowing with hate, his arms held out to either side by those same two lackeys as he spoke clearly, focused on me,

"No."


	11. Chapter 11: Horrible Things

-Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Thank you so so so much for loving it as much as I do!

-Written to Stabbing Westward's "Why"

-Own Nothing!

BPoV

I braced for the sickening crunch and crack of Edward's body being dismembered, ready and willing to accept responsibility for his death. I didn't want to play games with Aro, he didn't look like the type to take a human's life in place of one of his own people's. I'd chosen Carlisle because, in truth, I loved him and couldn't live without him. So, if I had to choose, and I did, then Carlisle would be that choice. A small part of me felt guilty, but it would've been a much bigger part that would've died had I lost him.

I cupped his face, my eyes not daring to leave his as the tension thickened to a crushing point.

"Sadly," Aro broke the silence, "Edward's gift is too precious to be wasted on the whims of a mortal, no matter how special she may be." Turning back to us, he finished, "Carlisle, however..."

"No," I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe him. "I made my choice, you gave me a choice."

"So quick to trust." He laughed mockingly, "Perhaps that is why you and our dear former brother have become so entwined."

Carlisle spoke in a deathly calm voice, "You can take me, but let everyone else leave."

"Carlisle, wha--" I turned back to him, my face wrinkled with confusion and sadness as I tried to reason with him.

"Bella, I love you." He gently grabbed my arms, "Please understand that love means I would die willingly if it meant you lived."

Tears stung my eyes, and I struggled to speak, "But--"

"Heartbreaking, isn't it Edward?" Aro's voice carried through the hall, "To know that the woman you wanted to die for now rejects your love for another's, even worse, the one who made you."

Dejected, Edward only said, "Yes." as Aro paced around him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"But, if he ceased to exist, perhaps you would have her love once again..." At those words, Edward's gaze finally shifted to Aro, confused before he continued, "Release him."

I turned around, a hand on Carlisle's chest protectively as my eyes scanned the room. The two men that had been holding Edward let him go, and he went limp with his eyes still on Aro. Something wasn't right.

"Kill him." Aro hissed, "Or know that both Bella and he will die."

My blood ran cold as I watched Edward's gaze meet mine; an empty, sad stare. He rose, and I backed up against Carlisle as I tried my best to shield him. Useless, I know, but I had to try.

"Edward, please--" I tried to find a plea to fit, but there was none.

Carlisle stepped out from behind me as Edward lunged forward at a blinding speed, knocking me to the floor. My vision darkened for a second as I struggled to sit up, but soon it became clear. Edward had Carlisle by the throat, holding him up to the tip of his toes with a pained expression on his face.

"All you had to do was watch her." He choked as if crying, but no tears came. His voice became bitter as he finished, "I bet she tasted wonderful"

"You left!" I roared, "You told me it was over, that you didn't want me, and you expected me to stay alone?!" I felt my blood boil over in anger, "I came here to save you from wallowing in self pity over a choice that you made, and you -dare- place blame on the one person who had the courage to do what you wouldn't?"

"How easily you believe me," He turned his head to me, his eyes still glowing in agony, "I would have done anything for you."

"No." I shook my head, "You couldn't love me, and that was all I wanted."

His voice shook in anger, "I loved you more than you will ever know."

"Love is staying. Fighting." I stepped forward, "You ran." Only inches away, I breathed, "You're a coward." The world went black as a searing, crushing pain shot through my head. As it came rushing back and my sight returned, I watched Carlisle raise his hand and connect it with Edward's elbow. A low, sickening crunch followed, accompanied by a howl of fury from Edward as he released and let Carlisle drop. In a flash, Carlisle was behind him with his hands braced to break Edward's neck.

I felt a surge of calm come over me, so much so that I couldn't move or think, I could only breathe. My eyes scanned the room, finding Jasper at the door with an intense expression on his face. I knew he was good for something other than wanting to eat me.

As my eyes turned back to Carlisle, his foot was braced against Edward's back. As I heard the snap of his neck, I watched his eyes travel to me and realized he was still there. Had Jasper not been doing his best, I would've vomited from an emotional overload. Carlisle leaned in, his mouth hovering just above Edward's ear as he said his parting words.

"She tasted phenomenal." With that, I watched him disconnect Edward's head completely before pulling his arms back and using his foot as leverage to rip them away with a wet, gruesome sound. I had never seen violence like that from him before, but I knew he wasn't enjoying it as much as he appeared to be. This was a show of power to the Volturi.

As Edward's body fell to the ground, Carlisle turned to face Aro with a considerably calm face. Aro's Cheshire cat grin grew as he stepped forward, clapping.

"Oh, bravo, bravo."

Carlisle wasn't amused, "Let us go."

Aro's eyes glowed with an insane happiness, "After seeing such a show, I wouldn't be more happy to."

"Wait," I was confused, "that's it?"

"Bella, Bella. You must think me a monster." He cooed, "I assure you, for this I will keep my word." He turned back to Carlisle, intrigued. "You impress me so."

His face stayed expressionless as he spoke, "I have nothing more to discuss with you, Aro."

Rolling his eyes and raising his arms extravagantly he said, "Oh, but you did it so well. It pleases me to know that you so easily were able to destroy your first born... and over something so petty." His eyes looked Carlisle up and down as if assessing him, "You may become one of us, yet."

I felt rage flush through me as I found my voice at last, "He'll never be one of you."

"Ah, but will you?" Aro turned to me, his face more ruthless than before, "Edward would not turn you, but would Carlisle?"

"He does." Alice called, stepping forward, "I've seen it." Aro moved towards her, his hands out and ready to accept hers. As she placed hers in his, she closed her eyes and waited. That moment seemed like eternity.

Aro's eyes opened suddenly and at that same second so did Alice's. He stepped back, his face expressionless as he spoke, "How fascinating, to see what you have seen before it happens." His eyes turned back to me as his smile returned, "Bella, I believe you will make a breathtaking immortal." Waving his hand dismissively, he said at last, "You're free to go with our blessing, but please, do not remain strangers. I would love to see how our lovely Bella turns out."

Carlisle turned to me with a mixture of regret and relief in his eyes as he took my hand to lead me out. Alice fell in beside us, as did Jasper once we reached him, and we walked down the long, cavernous corridors quietly. Jasper seemed tense, but I guess I would've been too if I'd felt every feeling in that room. Sometimes I pitied him. Alice clutched his hand as if she had doubted she would have been able to hold it again, and considering the situation, it was understandable. I held Carlisle's equally as tight.

As we filed out of the building and through the winding back streets to the car that Jasper had expertly hidden my gaze shifted to Carlisle, who remained like stone. I wouldn't push him for words, knowing he was probably at a loss for them anyway, but something in me felt hollow as we got into the car and began to pull away.

At last, I had to say something, "Carlisle—"

"Aro took advantage of Edward's grief." He interrupted as if he'd been speaking already, "That wasn't the Edward we knew." His gaze went out the window, and his voice sounded far away. It broke my heart.

I took his hand, trying to catch his gaze, "He tried to kill you."

"If he had hit you any harder, he would've killed you first." He shook his head, then looked to the floor, "That's the only reason I fought back. I couldn't die knowing he may have turned on you."

He placed an arm around me and I sank into him, letting go of a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. It was over, or at least I hoped it was. Looking over to Alice, I had to ask, "Is it true, what you said? Does Carlisle really change me?"

"Yes." She kept her eyes forward so as not to betray anymore, "But I'm not saying more than that. It's up to you and him where and when it will be." Although she had tried, her lips curled a little, and I knew it would be soon.

I left it alone, the tension was too heavy for conversation. They had just lost a brother and son all over some petty game of vampire power plays, and I felt partially to blame. There was nothing I could say, though, as I closed my eyes and finally surrendered to sleep.

I would be changed eventually, and according to Alice I would be married as well. It seemed that with every good thing came one horrible thing. Edward's death was that horrible thing today, and I knew it would be a long time before it fully went away.

Soon, nightmares greeted me, and I deserved every single one.


	12. Chapter 12: The Long Run

-Own Nothing

-This is the final chapter! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me throughout it, and for all the great reviews!

CPoV

The following weeks proved difficult as things began to fall into place for the family. Esme had decided not to return to Forks, which was probably for the best. Bella had loved her as we all had, but I'm not sure how the two of them would have gotten along considering all that had changed. Rose and Emmett returned only days after our time in Italy and were heartbroken by the new of Edward's death. While Emmett harbored no ill will towards Bella and I, I knew Rose would be a very different story. She understood the reasoning for my actions, but anger was a large part of her coping process, it always had been. Surprisingly, as angry as she had been over the incident it didn't effect her feelings over mine and Bella's relationship. Thank God for small favors.

Jasper was probably the only person who had a clear view of that day's events, and he'd confirmed my fears. Someone amongst the Volturi had a similar gift to his, and had used it to amplify Edward's rage. Although he'd done his best, whoever it had been overpowered him... or Edward's rage from the beginning had been too much to subside in combination with the encouragement.

Bella blamed herself, naturally, though she knew it wasn't truly her fault. Everything she had said that day was the truth, and I'm sure that even Edward had known that. It would explain his original demeanor. He'd known better than to play on her emotions and disregard them, but it was a sad sight to see him realize the cost of his mistakes too late.

I received a letter from Aro shortly before Bella's graduation informing us that our 'mess' had been taken care of. I can only assume that someone had seen Edward for a brief moment, and they were silenced. They had burned Edward's body shortly after we left the building, and I was chastised for not doing it myself. Right, of coarse. God forbid they pick up their toys themselves after playing with them. It was bad enough that they had pitted him against me and forced my hand, but they were just plain being rude now. I sighed to myself as I set the letter aside and looked up from my desk, hearing a knocking.

"Come in."

Bella stepped through the doorway, "You wanted me to come remind you when it was eight o'clock."

"Ah yes," I nodded, a small smile playing on my face as I rose from my seat. "This day and time marks a very special moment."

I stepped forward and she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I feel so stupid." Placing a hand to her face in contemplation, she continued, "I have no idea what its supposed to be."

I laughed softly, wrapping my arms around her waist, "You don't know yet."

She looked up at me, "Huh?" I loved it when her face was scrunched up in confusion, it made her even more adorable.

Looking passed her and out of the door and stifled another laugh, "I have to thank Alice for not letting the cat out of the bag."

"You're welcome!" Alice called from the living room, "Now do it before I do!"

Bella looked over her shoulder towards the door, obviously lost, "What's—"

"Bella Swan," I turned her back to face me, pressing my forehead to hers. "Yours is a rare beauty and grace that I have never before seen in another woman. I have lived hundreds of years and never before you known such self-sacrifice, such loyalty and love." Kissing her softly, I finished, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She still sounded so confused, as if we were playing a trick on her. I suppose I was.

Sighing softly, I smoothed a loose strand of hair from her eyes, "Then I will only ask this once." Kneeling down, I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a small velvet-covered box. I heard her breath catch and my smile widened as I opened the box and held it up in offering to her, "Will you marry me?"

She looked as though she was going to faint and she wasn't breathing, which would only make it worse. After a pause, I watched tears brim her beautiful eyes, "Yes!"

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were at the door before I could even stand to embrace her, applauding. I scooped her into my arms and smiled as tears of happiness streamed down her face. Kissing each tear away, I finally claimed her lips, smiling through the kiss. Alice stepped forward, and I didn't need to be able to see the future to know what she would say.

"I have the catalogs ready. Time for the best shopping spree -ever-!" Bella turned, her eyebrows raised as if pleading for help.

I held up my hands in mock defense, "Can't avoid this, weddings are all about shopping." Looking passed them, I even saw a small smile on Rose's face and breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice took Bella's arm and led her away from me, going on about who the entire wedding should be centered around the dress. God help her, I laughed to myself. The others followed them out, leaving me with my thoughts and Bella with a near-panic attack. Leaning back against my desk, I looked down and reflected for a moment on how this would all play out in the long run.

Aro had taken a strange interest in Bella, it seemed, but hopefully the next time they met she would be changed and in much less danger. I would turn her after graduation to give her time to adjust before the wedding, which would come in the winter. I laughed to myself, realizing that was about the only thing I got to decide on.

As I stood and walked downstairs I saw Bella, Rose and Alice pouring over stacks of catalogs and couldn't help but shake my head. It was going to be a very eventful year. Bella looked up at me, her tired-of-shopping expression turning into a bright smile as I relaxed into the couch.

"Hey you." She beamed, and in that moment those two words were the most beautiful that I'd ever heard.


End file.
